


The Loboto Family lineage

by CEOofnobodyasked



Category: Psychonauts (Video Games)
Genre: Family History, Gen, Original Character(s), Pre-Canon, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24274648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CEOofnobodyasked/pseuds/CEOofnobodyasked
Summary: Alma Loboto the final true member of the once proud Loboto family, after the Galochio's wiped them off the map. Now, she's the only one left who can guide her Grandson and teach him how to best use his gifts, unfortunately, just telling him can attract the wrong people, Alma quickly learns that some of the worst people can be right under her nose.
Relationships: Caligosto Loboto/OC
Kudos: 9





	The Loboto Family lineage

Alma Loboto never took any issue with her Grandson bending her kitchen spoons, he was just a learning psychic after all. What she did take issue with however was the fact that Caligosto seemed to only ever bend only her oldest and most expensive silverware. She was able to bend them back into place easily, but they never quite looked as good as they did before they were bent. The other issue was, with all that bending, the spoons were bound to break eventually. Alma could only hope that event would be later rather than sooner. 

Caligosto was a very obedient boy, well as far as she knew. Her daughter and son-in-law constantly complained that he never listened to a thing they said, but in Alma’s experience that couldn’t be further from the truth. If anyone it was her daughter that had the listening problem, in her youth she had been so spiteful and argumentative the family came very close to disowning her. She calmed down a little, after having her son, but Alma could still sense heavy amounts of animosity to this day. If Caligosto was a troublemaker at home, it was likely due to the lack of attention he was receiving. Almo knew from experience that if a kid acted up around their parents, it was almost always due to the lack of respect and communication in the household. Sadly, those attempts would almost always damage relationships further. 

Though she was almost positive Caligosto would stop bending the fancy cutlery if she asked, Alma wasn’t ready to teach her grandson about being psychic just yet. The world was a dangerous enough place as is, and being a psychic, especially one in the Loboto family was nearly a death sentence. The Loboto family always had enemies, all Psychic families did, the biggest being the most powerful Psychic family of them all, the Galochios. 

Despite the fact that it made things safer for everyone, Alma couldn’t help but be disappointed when her daughter never developed any form of psychic powers. With little else to do but work the job she had gotten in the town as a librarian, Alma’s powers saw less and less use. After a decade, the only use they ever had would be the occasional moments Alma needed to listen to her daughters thoughts to determine if she was lying, or used telekinesis to grab something that was just out of her reach.   
______________________________________________________________________

While they had other dangerous foe’s, they could be dispatched with everyone’s combined efforts. There were only two groups the Loboto family couldn’t make short work of, the Aquato’s, and the Galochio’s. The Aquato’s were a powerful family of psychics, who ran their own circus. While the Loboto family’s relationship with them wasn’t exactly friendly, neither side fostered any aggression for the other, they just competed heavily for the title of ‘the second most powerful psychic family. Despite the tense relationship they held, the Aquato’s and the Loboto’s had one major agreement, all clashes in power and ideology would be put aside if the Galachio’s ever reared their ugly heads. 

Just hearing the name “Galochio” would strike fear into the hearts of even the most powerful psychics, especially the stronger psychics, they were the ones who had the targets on their backs after all. The Galochio’s didn’t even deserve to be called human, humans didn’t mindlessly slaughter people before they even had the chance to pose a threat. Their survivors almost always wound up in watery graves within a few months of escaping. Alma never forgot the day she learned her friend Henri Brouillet and his family had been caught in their grasp. She never heard from any of them, and doubted any of them were even still alive. 

While the Loboto family never assumed they were completely safe, they were confident enough to live a more settled life, with the men becoming scientists and doctors. Progression was the Loboto family motto after all, be that progression be psychic or mundane. It wasn’t long after Alma’s 21st birthday, that her life changed for the worse. It all started when a strange Gypsy caravan parked on the outskirts of the town. Alma’s mother  Adalgisa Loboto insisted they flee immediately, but her father ignored her pleas reminding them that not every Gypsie family was the Galochio’s, and keeping their head down would be the best course of action. 

The idea worked for about a week, until Alma’s frantic mother met her at the Library, and begged her and her brother Pierro to take their old car all the money the Loboto’s had and flee the town, if not the state. Adalgisa never said it, but Alma and Pierro knew they would never be able to come back. 

For the next four years, the Loboto siblings spent their lives anxiously driving across the country, staying at cheap hotels if they could afford it, and working any odd jobs they could find. A few weeks into their journey, they noticed strange hands reaching out of the water for them, any time they approached bodies of water. They started out small, and ignorable, but in a matter of months they grew so large and powerful Alma couldn’t even take a bath without fear of getting drowned. 

Unforutaly, the hands eventually got ahold of Pierre, Alma stayed holled up in the hotel for a week waiting for her brother to come back, until she heard about the body of a young adult man washing up on the banks of the  Atchafalaya river, his description matched Pierre perfectly, so as soon as she heard the news she rushed over to the police station to see if she could identify the body. With a heavy heart she had to confirm that the body was indeed that of Pierre Loboto, not only confirming to the world and herself that her brother was indeed dead, but giving up her location, and the news of another threat neutralized to the Galochio’s. 

With nowhere else to go Alma sold the family car to have enough money to start some semblance of a new life and purchased a train ticket to the  one area the Galachio's wouldn't dare follow. A small rural town in Florida. Life was difficult at first, but eventually she managed to settle down with a nice businessman by the name of Franklin Muller. Though when they got married she insisted on using her last name, and Franklin even agreed to change his last name to Loboto in order to continue the family name in some way shape or form. He had plenty of cousins and siblings to continue the Muller name, Alma only had herself. 

Franklin knew about her Psychic powers, and the Galochio’s stalking her, that was no secret to him, but the rest of the Muller family was none-the-wiser. Even their daughter remained completely oblivious to her mother's abilities. She wasn’t born psychic, so any knowledge about it would only jeopardize the family. Not helping matters was the girl could be such a blabber mouth that Alma could burn breakfast, and within a few hours the entire town would know about it. 

Despite the fact that it made things safer for everyone, Alma couldn’t help but be disappointed when her daughter never developed any form of psychic powers. With little else to do but work the job she had gotten in the town as a librarian, Alma’s powers saw less and less use. After a decade, the only use they ever had would be the occasional moments Alma needed to listen to her daughters thoughts to determine if she was lying, or used telekinesis to grab something that was just out of her reach.

Other than the major economic recession during the late 20’s through the 30’s the hardest time for Alma and Franklin was when their daughter hit a major mean streak in her teenage years that hadn't gone away quite yet. She constantly started fights between her cousins, and “accidentally” breaking/losing the stuff that her relatives left around the house when she got angry. It got so bad that Franklin’s brother Thomas had to ask them to stop bringing her, and even all these years later she was barred from the house. 

The only thing that kept Alma sane at all during those crazy times was finding the Aquato family again. One day while checking the mail, Alma found a flyer for a very special circus performance, being hosted by none other than the Aquato family. She hadn’t heard from them since her family got torn apart by the Galochio's, she attempted to contact them a few times, but due to how often she had to move around and the fact the Aquato’s changed locations just as often she never was able to find out if they had ever gotten her messages. 

It took a little persuading, but eventually she managed to convince Franklin to drive to another state to see the Circus. The Performance was nice enough, but the real treat came when she was finally able to flag down one of the older members, and told them who she was. It was too late for the Aquato family to do much to help, but they promised Alma that she and all her future descendants would receive protection from the Galochio’s, and that she’d receive free circus tickets for life.That last apology gift wasn’t necessary, but at least it would give her a fairly easy way to contact them. 

While she was pouring all her focus into keeping contact with the Aquato family, her daughter managed to settle down with a kind intelligent doctor. Alma always worried her daughter would end up marrying some loser she found in a bar to be rebellious, but she was more than happy to be wrong on that one. The Loboto family was making progress after all. He even agreed to change his last name to further the Loboto lineage, truly Alma couldn’t have asked for a better son-in-law.

The year Caligosto was born, 1960, was simultaneously the best and one of the worst years of Alma’s life. It was the best year because she was finally able to have a grandchild of her very own, a son. From the day she met the boy when he was two months old, and saw his bright eyes, adorable laugh, and toothless smile, she knew she found someone else in her life that she loved just as much as her daughter.

It was the worst because it was the year she lost her beloved Franklin just a few weeks prior to Caligosto’s birth, Franklin was so excited at the prospect of having a grandson, and he was only fifty eight when his lungs stopped being able to give him the support he needed to keep going. All those years of smoking caught up to him at the worst possible time.

To distract herself from the grief she felt, she visited Caligosto as often as her schedule would allow. Even at her busiest of times she was able to see him at least twice a month, but once she retired when he was five, she was able to start watching him over the weekends, giving her daughter and son in law some time to relax and giving her some time with her favorite grandson.

Over time, the visits became a weekly ritual, with Alma occasionally going as far as watching him for weeks at a time during his summer vacation. Alma loved spending time with Caligosto, her daughter and son in law loved spending the extra time together, and Caligosto loved the extra attention and freedom he received at her house, it was a win/win/win.

______________________________________________________________________

“Grandmother, are you okay? You're just looking at the wall!” The high pitched voice of Caligosto called out from behind Alma. While he startled her, Alma was grateful he had pulled her out of her daydream, some memories were best left buried. 

“You scarred me to death Cal! And what have I said about calling me grandmother, it’s too formal, I’m not your bossy, call me Nani!” Alma replied in a voice that she made sure sounded comically exaggerated. His parents were way too serious, they always got mad at their kid for doing kid things, so she tried to be the opposite (within reason.)

“Oh, I’m sorry Nanny, but what’s for breakfast? I’m starving!” Caligosto giggled.

Alma rolled her eyes, that kid always looked to the future, she could bake him a cake and he’d somehow turn the thanks into asking to watch whatever was on TV at the time.

Alma had been so lost in thought she had completely forgotten to make breakfast. Oh well, there was a reason she always made plenty of extra banana bread on Friday nights, other than the fact Caligosto loved mashing the bananas. 

Alma pulled two plates out of the pantry before placing a large slice of the sweet bread on each dish, and pouring two glasses on milk. Placing one cup and plate in front of Caligosto, before taking a seat with one herself. 

“Your letting me have Banana bread but Mom-”   
“Well I’m your Mom’s mom, so I’m the boss of her!” Alma laughed, cutting her grandson off. She couldn’t tell if Caligosto believed her or not, but either way he immediately lifted his banana bread slice of the plate and scarfed down half of it. 

Part of Alma desperately wanted to tell that kid to slow down unless he got the hiccups, but hiccups weren’t the worst problem in the world, besides Caligosto was so excitable they would be gone within ten minutes anyway.Alma turned her attention back to her own slice, the Galochio’s may have killed the Loboto’s, and forced her into hiding, but the one thing they were unable to take was the Loboto family Banana bread recipe. She would have to teach the recipe to Caligosto one day, she tried to teach her daughter, but that girl seemed to have strange ideas on what merited edible food.

“Nanny, can we go to the beach? It’s really sunny today. I wanna collect some shark teeth!” Caligosto asked innocently. Alma wouldn’t mind taking him to the beach, he loved that place so much, and the bus ride was long, but cheap and they could do crossword puzzles on the way, but one problem ate away at her. What if Caligosto started drowning, if she so much went within a few feet of the water she would start to see hands trying to pull her in. 

As she opened her mouth to break the news to him another idea hit her, the creek that stretched through the neighborhood had a few shark teeth in it, a few years back a kid even found a megalodon tooth between the rocks, though she doubted Caligosto would have that kind of luck. The creek was only a couple inches deep, so the chances of Caligosto finding a way to drown in it was slim to none, even if he managed to beat the odds and need rescuing, the water was shallow enough that she could run in and save him without too much trouble from the hands.

“Sorry Cal, the beach would be too busy to visit today,” Alma answered, that part wasn't entirely a lie, as all sunny summer days made finding a spot impossible, but it wasn’t like a full beach could hope to stop them. “I know an even better place to find shark teeth, we don’t even have to ride the bus!”

Caligosto looked at Alma with a mixture of disappointment and skepticism. “Nanny, where are we supposed to find them around here? Did you bury them somewhere?” He inquired, unable to hide the exasperation in his voice.

“The creek has plenty of shark teeth if you know where to look,” Alma replied patiently. 

“But sharks don’t live in creeks, Nanny!” Caligosto cried, gently pulling on his hair.

It was all Alma could do to not laugh, it wasn’t Caligosto’s fault. Really the fact that the rivers had teeth in them wasn’t even common knowledge. So she decided to just tell him why they were there since his parents clearly hadn’t done it. So she decided to give her grandson the shortest explanation she could give. “A long long time ago, this place was all underwater and fearsome sharks ruled the area. Over time, the sea went down and all the sharks either died, or left with it. Their bones are gone, but their teeth can still be found in shallow bodies of water.” 

She could tell Caligosto still didn’t fully believe her, but he’d still be more than happy to play in the creek. “I’m going to get dressed for working in the garden, you get ready too!” Alma Ordered as she returned to her room, she doubted Cali would want to change to his swim shorts, but the water was only deep enough to reach his calves, so the change would be unnecessary. As expected when she emerged in a ratty pair of overalls and a flannel shirt, Caligosto was sitting in front of the TV excitedly watching some Superhero show. 

“Finish whatever you're watching and then meet me outside,” Alma called as she pushed open the screen door. 

“I’ll be out really soon Nanna!” she heard Cali yell back. 

True to his word, he was out of the house before Alma even had time to finish filling her watering cans, Caligosto ran out. Before she could even ask him to help her carry the cans closer to the flowers, he had already reached the lake and jumped straight into it landing with a plop.

Though her eyes weren’t as strong as they used to be she could tell he had completely soaked his pants, and his shirt and hair probably had some water on them from the splash, that boy had no idea how much extra laundry his recklessness made her do. 

In order to prevent herself from getting too irritated she turned her focus back on her small flower garden. Her daughter gave her some new plants to add to the growing collection every year, usually three, one for mothers day, Alma’s Birthday, and Christmas. The resulting garden was beautiful, but a lot of work to maintain, mostly due to how heavy the watering cans were beginning to feel. During times like these Alma wished she had her daughter with her to help with the garden, but she would’ve undoubtedly yelled at Caligosto for jumping into the stream like that.

“Look Nanna, I found one! I found a big shark tooth!” Caligosto squealed as he took off out of the water holding a tooth that looked to be around the size of a quarter. “Hey Grandma, so you think if we went to the dentist he could put it in my tooth gap?” 

“No, your teeth are going to grow back in before you know it!” Alma chucked. 

“Well, then I want to become a dentist and do it myself, I already have a lot of teeth after all. “ Caligosto mumbled with his arms crossed, before continuing, “well I want to be a ship captain or a dentist, but dad says I have to be a dentist. Why not both, I can pull teeth by day, and steer my ship through rough waters at night!”

Alma smiled at her grandson, that kid always had the wildest imagination, but if he ended up as a dentist, a ship captain, or even a florist like his Mom she’d be there supporting him all the way.

______________________________________________________________________   
“Please don’t jump into the water fully dressed, it makes me do A LOT of extra work when washing your clothes,” Alma scolded over dinner. Truthfully it didn’t cause that many problems since she got the electric washing machine, but it was good advice in general.

“I’m sorry Nanna, I won’t do it again.” Caligosto finally responded, despondent. 

“You're not in any trouble Cal, I’m just asking you to not do it again.” Alma told him gently, he always took any form of trouble as if he had done something horrible. 

Seeming a little more calm, Caligosto asked the question Alma had been dreading almost as much as any regarding his growing psychic powers. “Nanna, why don’t you ever play in the water with me? It’s cold, but lots of fun to play in, and playing with someone else would be even more fun.”   
Alma’s entire body shivered at the question, there was no proper was she could answer that, even ignoring the Loboto curse without traumatizing the boy, so she went to the most truthful answer she could without revealing too much. “It’s because… I’m afraid of water.”   
“How can you be afraid of water, there’s nothing scary about water… Well other than sea monsters, sharks are scary too,” Caligosto asked. Alma could feel a headache developing. She didn’t want it to come to this, but she was left with no choice.

“I’ll explain when you're older.”   
“How long will that be?”   
“In seven years.”   
“But grandma I’ll be sixteen!”   
“The story just isn’t suitable for you at this age, I promise to tell you lots of things when you get older, but for now you just need to wait.”

While he was clearly unhappy with the explanation, Caligosto didn’t try to argue further. Even if she told him everything she knew about being psychic, she still wouldn’t tell him until he got older. 

The rest of the meal went by without incident, once Caligosto finished eating, he cleaned his plate in the sink. Before disappearing down the hallway and into his room. Alma finished her dinner in silence before deciding to remind her Grandson what time it was, his favorite sci-fi show came on at 6:30 on Saturdays. 

He left his room door partially open, Alma leaned over to knock on the door-frame. She could see a faint yellow outline around a comic book that Caligosto was pulling from one of the top shelves using telekinesis. Not wanting to scare him, she hanged back waiting for enough time to pass to avoid any ramifications that could occur from openly admitting to knowing he was psychic. 

She initially planned on telling him as sooner, but a few years prior, the Galochio’s re-emerged from the shadows. The Loboto’s were one of the last high profile families they hit, with the last big one being over 30 years prior in 1935. Sadly, two years prior, the Galochio’s made a move that reminded every survivor who thought they were safe who was really in charge. The Aquato family was only a pale shadow of what it once was, with not only the survivors but all future descendents to die in water. 

She would tell him everything eventually, she just needed more time. 

______________________________________________________________________

That was the last truly happy time she ever got to see her grandson. After that visit, her daughter stopped allowing him to come visit with little to no explanation. Alma was only able to go visit him on his tenth birthday. The visit was short and unpleasant. She had to meet him in his room, and though he pretended to be happy, she didn’t need to be a psychic to see just how miserable he was. Alma wanted to stay longer, but her daughter and son in law asked her to leave after less than half an hour. 

It was summer again, and other than the brief trip to the house she hadn’t seen him nor heard anything more than evasive responses her daughter sent in reply to Alma’s letters. One morning, Alma finally got sick of waiting and purchased a bus ticket to the other side of town. Nobody was sending her away anymore, Alma was finding answers if she had to cross an ocean to do so then so be it. 

After walking what felt like miles, but was only a couple of blocks, Alma arrived at the all too familiar wooden house. As soon as she climbed the porch steps Alma pounded on the door. ‘Oh Mother, I wasn’t expecting to see you to-”    
“Enough with the pleasantries, where’s my grandson.” Alma hissed interrupting her daughter. They could make all the small talk they wanted when she knew why Caligosto was no longer allowed to visit her without explanation. 

“He’s at the h-hospital,” The shocked woman stuttered. 

“Take me then, I want to see him!” Alma yelled, she wasn’t leaving until she saw her grandson and knew he was okay. 

“But my husband took the car, he’s at work now.” 

“Then we are BOTH taking the bus to the hospital then!” Alma muttered, grabbing her daughter by the arm and dragging her to the bus stop. She could only hoped a new bus would come soon.   
______________________________________________________________________

“What happened to him!” Alma cried as she emerged from the room her grandson had been staying on. He had bandages around nearly half of his face, he was awake, but other than occasionally finding something new to stare at, he didn’t seem to be able to do much. It was only when she peered back into the window did she realize the kid was missing an arm too. 

It was probably just some automobile accident, but what if the Galochio’s found him or… “Nothing happened to him, he was sick and we did what had to be done.” Alma’s son-in-law answered slowly. Alma felt a pit develop in her stomach. There was only one “sickness” she knew of where the cure involved someone’s head, and a limb amputation. 

“What was the sickness,” Alma asked grimly, realizing her daughter and son in law would try to be evasive, she shut that down as soon as she could. “And give me a straight answer, now!”

Alma glared directly at her daughter, expecting an answer immediately, finally she forced out the words “Well he was one of those” her voice dropped an octave, before she pushed forward to say it out loud, “psychic freaks.” Alma stumbled backwards she would’ve fallen down.

She just couldn’t believe it, her own daughter subjected such an awful thing to her son… for being psychic? She had to double check. “Did you say he was psychic?” Alma sputtered. 

“Yes, but you don’t need to say it so loud.” Her daughter muttered. Alma had nothing else to say. So she immediately turned around and began walking as fast as her legs could allow her to go as far away from those people as possible. Several families stepped aside to let Alma pass, a young girl who was traveling in her direction nearly ran down an entire call just to avoid her. “Mom, where are you going?” Alma could hear the voice of her daughter yelling behind her. 

It was rash, and childish, but Alma couldn’t help but yell back, “Don’t call me Mom, your no daughter of mine, before slamming the door to the stairwell shut. Alma’s feet ached by the time she reached the bus stop again. Her mind was travelling a million miles a minute, and Alma couldn’t possibly hope to slow it down. 

Alma avoided telling her grandson about the purpose and meaning of his powers had been. In fear that the Galochio’s could hurt him, but never in a million years did she think her own daughter would do something like that. The thought was horrible, but Alma almost wishes it was one of the Galochio’s who did it, at least then that poor boy wouldn’t have had his trust so thoroughly betrayed by the woman who was supposed to love him. 

It was too late, especially since she had soured her relationship with her daughter, but whenever Caligosto got out of the hospital, if he ever did she would tell him everything. It wasn’t like the Galochio’s could do anything that her own daughter and son in law hadn’t done anyway. 

She just needed to wait a few more months, the situation was beyond fixing, but not doing anything wasn’t an option either. Caligosto deserved to know the truth.

________________________________________________________________________

“Your grandmother, well son, she died a couple weeks ago.” Caligosto would feel a mix of shock and grief if his head didn’t feel so foggy. She couldn’t be dead, this was all a bad dream, dreams and reality had no difference anymore. Well he was tired, the one major difference between dreams and reality was how tired he felt, and Caligosto felt like he hadn’t slept in days despite only being awake for less than an hour. 

“Why?” It was a simple question, but Caligosto always asked it. He had trouble forming sentences. So that one word was usually his go to when asking questions. It also gave him some form of anchor in reality to focus on instead of the white spots blurring his vision. 

“Well her old town had a massive flood in her town, and she got caught up in it.” The man answered. 

It took Caligosto almost a minute to be able to form his next question, “but … shell come… back… right?” The man answered, but Caligosto was already back to the hazy dream world he had only just emerged from. Nothing made sense anymore, who were those people who always came in, why did some call him “Caligosto” while others called him “Son,” and why did his head hurt so much. He just wanted to go back to the blackness he emerged from not some indeterminate ago, time felt like it was going by at a snail's pace while managing to go too fast at the same time. Everything still hurt, but at least he wasn’t thinking about it.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks to Redrumrose for her work  
> This one is inspired by this comic right here.   
> https://cabinetofdrcaligosto.tumblr.com/post/190648174738/so-i-had-an-interesting-psychonauts-2-dream-a#notes


End file.
